Youngest Child
by Queequeg1110
Summary: [Prequal to Nightmare] Being the youngest has its disadvantages.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Sometimes beging the youngest has it's disadvantages. Prequal to Nightmare, it starts out two years before Nightmare beginsandends the summer before. Wyatt is 5 and Chris is 3 when the story starts.

Disclaimer: I do not own Chramred and all that other stuff. But I still own Lizzy and that help brings up my self assteem!

* * *

Chris sat on his brother's bed as he watched him get ready for his first day of kindergarten. He didn't understand where he was going, but he knew that he wouldn't be seeing his older brother for awhile.

"Are you coming Chris?" Wyatt asked grabbing his back pack from the floor. Chris nodded his head and followed his brother out the door.

"Are you excited for kindergarten?" Leo asked helping his son into his jacket.

"Yeah, I can't!"

"Have a good time sweetie I'll see you after school." Piper kissed her older son's forehead before he and Leo headed out the door and to the car. During this Chris sat on the steps in silence watching his brother leave. "What's wrong baby?" Piper asked seeing the sad look on her youngest son's face.

"Where's Wyatt?" Chris asked saying as much as he knew how to. Piper picked up her son, by Chris's age Wyatt was able to say so much more, but Wyatt had started talking at an earlier age then Chris. Piper knew she couldn't compare Chris to Wyatt, but some times she couldn't help it. It scared her when her baby hadn't started talking at the age most kids did, the doctors said it was normal and she knew he would be able to talk well after seeing his older self, but still it scared her.

"At school baby."

"Why can't I go?"

"Cause you're only three."

"Three and a quarter mommy!" Chris boasted making himself older. He hated being younger then his brother and being so little. He wanted to be older and just like him. Chris hated being the baby of the family and having to do everything last. Wyatt got to be the first at everything because he is the oldest, and that bothered Chris he wanted to do something before Wyatt but he knew it wasn't going to happen because he is the baby and had to be protected.

"Sorry three and a quarter. But don't worry you are going to have as much fun as Wyatt know why?"

"Why?"

"Cause you mister and starting pre-school." And as if on cue Chris's best friend Lizzy walked through the door.

"Hey Chris, hey Piper." the little girl said full of energy, "Why are you looking so sad Chris?"

"Cause Wyatt is gone." Chris said as Piper put him back down

"Gone where?"

"To school."

"Well why did he go and do that?"

"Cause he has to."

"Weird, so let's do something fun ourselves. Come on I want to show you something." Lizzy extended her hand out

"What?" Chris grabbed her hand

"You just have to wait and see, now come on." The two ran up the stairs giggling. Piper smiled at the two kids, Lizzy was one of the few people the Chris opened up to. She knew just what to do to make anyone smile. Of course when you put her, Chris, and Wyatt together you got nothing but trouble no matter what they seemed to find something mischievous to do.

"So what did you want to show me?" Chris asked when they got up to his room. When he talked to Lizzy he was able to speak well. He didn't know why it happened or how, but she did it. And she never made fun of him he started to speak weird and always stuck up for him if someone made fun of him. And besides Lizzy did enough talking for the both of them, it was a rare moment when the girl wasn't speaking. Normally people would make fun of them saying that they were in love, but the two would laugh it off.

"This." Lizzy held up her hands and a blue force field came up in front of her. "It's my new power I got it yesterday. Charles was over and making fun of me and I got really annoyed and held my arms up and he went flying."

"Yay now we both have a power."

"Yeah and with your orbing and my shield and Wyatt being able to kill no demon can hurt us."

"Oh yeah we are totally invincible."

"And just wait until Mel gets her power it is going to be so much fun."

"But Mel is only 1."

"I know, but I need another girl. My mom got mad at me again she says I act too much like a boy. See what you and your brother do to me."

"Well you sure make me and Wyatt like girls, teaching us all those dance moves and singing."

"Boys sing and dance; huffing was a bunch on guys in Louisiana and all the best rock bands are all guys."

"Fine you win."

"Thank you."

"You're not welcome." Chris sat down on his bed with a huff, pretending to be mad. Lizzy sat down next to him her back facing his going along with the fight; she was trying to keep a serious face but wasn't working. Chris caught on with the laughter and hit Lizzy with a pillow causing them to break out into another fit of giggles.


	2. Chapter 2

My last story I need to update before vaction runs out, I'm so happy. This chapter doesn't really have anything to do with the holidays that just happened, cause it is a little late now. But it doesn't really matter cause this chapter is actually some what long, yay. I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

A "normal" Saturday afternoon was going in the Halliwell manor. Chris and Wyatt were playing in the conservatory every so often peaking into the living room to see the charismas tree hoping that a new present would appear under it. Christmas was a little over a week away and the boys couldn't wait to see what Santa was going to bring them.

Since the day was quiet and peaceful Chris and Wyatt were surprised when the demon shimmered in. Wyatt immediately put up his force field protecting him and his brother as they called out for their mom to come. Piper rushed in as soon as she heard the screaming and blew up the demon. Wyatt put down his force field and the kids ran over to their mom who held them tight happy that they did not get hurt by the attack.

Piper turned around to leave the room and did not see the demon she had just blown up shimmer back into the room and grab Chris from behind.

"Mom!" Chris shouted and Piper turned around just in time to see the demon shimmer away with her baby.

"Chris! Leo, Leo get down here!"

"What is it?" Leo asked running into the room to see Piper and Wyatt standing there looking sad and shaken up. He looked around the room trying to find his youngest son, who wasn't there. "Where's Chris?" Piper and Wyatt just stood there; they couldn't bring themselves to say it. "Where is Chris?" Leo asked again, but he knew what the answer was but he still hoped Piper or Wyatt would just say something else.

"A demon took him." Wyatt said under his breath tears forming in his eyes. Piper broke down crying and Leo quickly pulled her and his oldest son into a hug.

"Don't worry we are going to find him." Leo said trying to comfort them, "Wyatt go call your aunts and tell them to come over while your mom and I go look in the book of shadows."

"Okay dad." Wyatt whipped the tears from his eyes and left the room.

"What happened Piper?" Leo asked taking her hand and leading her towards the attic

"I was in the kitchen making lunch when I heard the boys screaming I went into the conservatory to see the demon standing in front of them. I blew him up and thought he was gone and headed back into the kitchen when Chris yelled and I turned around to see the same demon holding Chris and then he shimmered out."

"Did you get a good look at him?"

"Yeah." Piper opened the book and started to search for the demon.

Piper and Leo were still looking through the book when Paige and Phoebe orbed into the room.

"How are you holding up sis?" Phoebe asked

"Okay I guess."

"Have you found anything yet?"

"No, but why don't you guys try scrying for him, Wyatt's already tried sensing for him but it didn't work."

Chris woke up lost and disoriented, his body aching all over. He tried to open his eyes to see where he was but his eye lids felt like lead. After many attempts Chris was able to open his eyes and see that he wasn't lying on his bed but on a hard dirt floor inside a cave. Carefully he stood up and limped tyring to get out side but was thrown back by some magical force.

"Neat cage isn't it?" the demon said walking into the room, "You would think that there is nothing there but as soon as the prisoner crosses this line they are thrown back. It's a great way for me to be in control."

"My family is going to come and find a way to get me out of this."

"Are you sure about that?" the demon walked into the cage and made his way over to Chris, "Why would they want you anyway? You're just a nuisance to them; you don't have any real powers you can only orb. Look at your older brother he is the twice-blessed now he can come in handy. I don't see why your parents put up with you when they have him. Heck I don't even know why I captured you; you're no use to me except to get to your family."

"My family loves me."

"Are you sure about that, they do treat you differently from Wyatt. They are always there for him and your mom didn't even seem to care when I shimmered away with you in my arms." The demon tried to touch Chris's face.

"Get away from me!" Chris tried to orb away but was thrown back down again and he started to cough from the sudden impact.

"The sooner you learn that there is no way out the better for you. You are stuck here until someone comes and gets you, if they ever do." The demon left Chris alone crying in the corner.

Three days had gone by and they still had not found Chris and Piper was freaking out. They were no closer to finding the demon and it didn't look like things were going to get any better. The family looked like a wreck in the attic trying different spells and potions hoping to find the young witch-Whitelighter.

Down in the underworld things were looking much better for Chris. The demon had fully convinced him that his family didn't love him and he was useless. Chris had many buts and bruises over his body from where the demon had attacked him and the many times he had tried to leave the cage to only be hurled back.

"I have an idea." Paige said, "Why don't we just go down to the underworld and just start looking for him. What have we got to lose?"

"She does have a point Piper."

"Okay let's go." Piper said emotionless, she was so worn out that she didn't care any more. They orbed down and started to look for any signs of Chris.

"I see something." Wyatt said pointing to the opening of a cave; they ran over to where he pointed quietly so the demon would not notice them. "That's him, that's him!" Wyatt said getting excited.

"Looks like your family has found out our little secret." The demon said to Chris, "Too bad they're already late." The demon kicked Chris in the stomach and walked out.

"Come to see the show have you?" the demon asked shimmering in

"What have you done with my son?" Piper yelled

"Don't worry he is still alive."

"Where is he?"

"Why should I tell you, he doesn't want to see you anymore? He has come to like it down here."

"Paige now!" Paige threw a potion at the demon and he started to shake, but nothing happened.

"You thought a little potion could hurt me?"

"No, but this will!" Wyatt started to throw energy balls at him and finally blinked his eyes blowing him up

"This isn't over!" the demon shouted before he turned into ash.

"Good job Wyatt." Piper said hugging her son, "Now let's go find your brother."

Chris was barely conscious in his cage holding onto his life trying to stay away as he heard his family defeat the demon. But his family didn't come to save him he heard his mom praise Wyatt, but was unable to hear the part about him. They only cared about all powerful Wyatt not useless little Chris. Still he wanted to get out of there and he was in so much pain so he did the only thing that made sense to him, scream.

"Where do you think Chris is?" Phoebe asked looking around. They heard a faint piercing scream coming from farther inside the cage.

"This was." Wyatt ran towards the screaming and saw his little brother curled in a ball in the middle of the floor

"Chris!" Piper shouted and tried to run to her baby, but a blue shield was blocking her. Chris didn't see this, his vision was slowly going, and thought that his family was just standing there laughing at his weakness.

"Chris!" Paige shouted hoping that he nephew would orb into her hands, luckily he did, and handed him off to Piper.

"You're safe baby, you're safe." Piper held Chris close never wanted to let him go as Paige and Wyatt orbed them back to the manor.

"You found him." Leo said seeing the small bundle in Piper's arms.

"Yeah, but he is hurt." Piper lied him down on the couch as Phoebe and Paige turned out the lights knowing that his eyes would be sensitive after being in the under world for so long.

"What happened?" Leo asked looking at all of Chris's cuts and bruises.

"The demon had him in this cage, and we did vanquish him."

"These cuts aren't too deep; I don't think he is going to need any stitches. And his bruises should heal normally, and it doesn't look like anything is broken. Let's get him upstairs into his own bed and I clean him up."

"Can I try healing him?" Wyatt asked once they were upstairs, "I don't like seeing him in this much pain." Leo and Piper looked at each other and nodded at each other and decided to let Wyatt try. He held him hands over Chris and closed his eyes, and slowly he felt the golden light appear and heal some of his brother's major cuts.

"Ahhhhhh!" Chris shouted sitting up in bed, his breathing became uneven as he shook and curled up into a ball getting as far away from his family as he could.

"It's okay Chris, you're home." Piper said sitting on the bed.

"Home?" Chris asked still unsure

"Yes Chris home and you are safe." Chris looked up to see his parents worried looks. Everyone hugged him the family happy to be reunited. Chris felt safe in their arms and slowly fell asleep.

"_No body loves you. They are going to leave you hear to rot."_

"_Not true not true."_

"_You know it is, don't deny it. No one cares about you and they never will!"_

_Smack_

Chris woke up with a start screaming, the dream still haunting his mind. Piper and Leo came running into his room when they heard the scream. But Chris backed away the thoughts still in his mind.

"What's wrong Chris?" Piper asked seeing her son's reaction, but Chris continued to shake. "Did you have a bad dream?" Piper and Leo wrapped their arms around her son and held him until he finally came out of his trance.

"Do you want to sleep in our bed?" Leo asked, and Chris nodded his head still a little shaken. Leo picked the small child up, who had become smaller due to the little eating he had done, and carried him back to his bedroom. Once in the safety of his parents' bed Chris felt safe and the reminder of his dream vanished and cuddled closer to his parents before falling back asleep.

"Not again." Piper sighed hearing her youngest son's cries of fear, it had been a week since Chris had been home and every night the dreams would haunt him.

"Do you want me to get him?" Leo asked still half asleep

"No I'll do it." Piper pushed herself out of bed and walked to the bedroom. "Hey baby its okay I'm here." Piper cooed sitting down on the edge of the bed and pulling him close.

"Make him go away." Chris cried

"Make who go away baby?"

"Him." Chris pointed to the wall where the demon was standing, but Piper didn't see him.

"No one is there honey."

"Yes he is, yes he is! He wants me, make him go away, make him go away!" Chris cried, Piper pulled his face into her chest so he could not look at the wall anymore.

"There is nothing there; it was just a bad dream sweetie. Nothing is going to get you."

"But…but…" Chris tried to squirm away from her, but Piper held on tight

"Shhh, just relax. I have you, everything is alright." Piper heard Chris's cries settle down and his breaths became even and relaxed. Carefully she picked him up not wanting him to freak out again and carried him into her bedroom.

"How is he?" Leo asked sitting up, it had taken a lot longer for Piper to settle their son down.

"Not well, the dreams seem to be getting more real. He kept saying he saw someone who wasn't there." Piper carefully placed Chris down on the bed, who snuggled down into the bed, before she climbed in a pulled her baby close to her body. "We need to do something Leo."

"I don't know what to do, he isn't telling us what he is dreaming and in the day there seems to be nothing wrong."

"I know, but I feel so bad for him, he needs at least one good night sleep. We need a good night sleep."

"And we will, we just have to wait."

"Mommy can I sleep with Wyatt tonight, it's almost Christmas?" Chris asked as Piper dried him off from his bath. Wyatt stood next to Piper with a towel wrapped around his body nodding his head up and down trying to get his mom to say yes.

"I don't see why not."

"Yay!" Chris shouted jumping up and down and ran out of the bathroom

"Leo will you grab him and please bring him back here!" Piper shouted to her husband laughing at her youngest son who was running around naked.

"Come here you" Leo tried to catch Chris but he kept getting away.

"Wyatt will you please be a good role model for your brother and go put your pajamas on?"

"Yes mom, I'll be good." Wyatt walked out of the room and laughed at his dad who was still trying to catch Chris.

"I finally caught him." Leo said walking back into the bathroom with Chris under his arm and handed him back to Piper who quickly put the towel around him and lead him to the bedroom to get dressed.

"Good night." Piper said kissing her sons' heads. "We'll see you in the morning."

"When it is Christmas!" Chris and Wyatt shouted.

"That's right, now go to sleep. I love you."

"We love you too. Good night dad!" they shouted to Leo who was standing at the door

"Good night." Leo closed the door behind him and Piper and walked her back to their room.

"Do you think he is going to sleep?" Leo asked as the climbed into bed

"I hope so; he normally does sleep better when he is with Wyatt."

"Yeah, good night." Leo kissed Piper on the lips and held her close as they feel asleep in each other's arms.

Chris and Wyatt were sitting up in bed shaking out of fear.

"Did you see him?" Chris asked turning to Wyatt

"Yeah I did, who is he?"

"I don't know but he scares me." Chris buried his head into Wyatt's chest

"Same here, come on let's go to mommy and daddy." The two jumped out of bed and ran towards their parents' bedroom and started to try and wake their parents up.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked half asleep seeing Chris standing in front of her and Wyatt in front of Leo.

"We're scared, can we sleep with you?" Wyatt asked taking control

"Scared of what?"

"Can we just sleep with you?" Chris whined not wanting to tell his parents who they saw

"Yeah jump in." the two climbed over their parents towards the center of the bed. "Now go to sleep." Wyatt and Chris smiled at each other happy that they were safe and feel asleep thinking of what was going to be under the tree for them the next morning.

* * *

Thank you to those who reviewed please review more, it makes me feel good and the story too. And happy New Year too, yay 2006!


End file.
